


thiccer than a snicker

by Cockbite (personalized_radio)



Series: NSFW/PWP [4]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Paranormal AU, Sex Demon Possession but everything is consensual, um....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/Cockbite
Summary: aleks gets possessed by a sex demon and they just gotta fuck it out man





	thiccer than a snicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay/gifts).



> happy halloween this is the closest thing i/we have to a halloween fic rn LMAO - h

“Look,” Brett cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, “We all knew that something like this would happen. Granted, none of us expected it was going to be sex demon or that Aleks raging emotional hard-on for you would translate into this being some sort of nut or die scenario but...well. That’s why we got insurance.” 

“You have an insurance policy in regards to one of being possessed by a sex demon.” James rubbed his face, not even really surprised. Of course Brett had an insurance policy for this. He’d had one for the witch curse on Trevor’s toes two months ago and that hadn’t exactly been a well-known spell. 

“Psychic, remember?” Brett tapped his temple, “That’s why you hired me. Now, get in there and fuck our boy back to normal, huh?”

“I don’t even know what to fuckin’  _ say _ to you right now.” James shook his head, turning back to the door. It was locked from the outside - Brett had the only key. The salt room was the only safe place that they could keep Aleks until the sex demon was sated. Anywhere else, and Aleks was liable to be arrested for public indecency - and demonic possession had stopped being a credible excuse in the court system two decades ago.

“How about ‘thanks for locking my boyfriend up for me to sex up!’?” Brett unlocked the door and shoved it open just long enough to push James into the room before he slammed it back closed with a muffled  _ good luck! _

James needed to find new friends. And a better psychic. What the fuck kind of fortune teller knew what kind of insurance policies to take out but didn’t know that one of them was going to be  _ possessed by a sex demon _ .

“There he is,” What sounded like three different voices all said at once, and James whipped around, back to the door, to stare at the figure on the bed shoved into the opposite corner of the room. Aleks hadn’t moved much from the last time James had seen him - only he was naked now. The rest of the room hadn’t been touched, but the bed was trashed - pillows scrunched up at the top of the bed, sheets and comforter pushed to the foot.

“Hey, Aleks,” James waved awkwardly, “How’s it been?”  
“Been better,” Aleks set up from the loose sprawl he’d been in, and his voice was normal, “Did they finally clear me?”

“Demonic Possession just left,” James nodded, stripping his shirt off, “Apparently we just gotta fuck it out.”

“That’s what they’ve been saying,” Aleks sighed, “We really should watch where we sneak off to.”

“Or maybe you should learn that levitate spell like you’ve promised to since the  _ last _ time something like this happened -”

“Come on, dude, I’m  _ possessed _ , cut me a break -”

“Aleksandr, you’re possessed by a three-headed  _ frog _ who wants to fuck,”

“Wow, way to set the mood, James.”

“Shut the fuck up,” James said warningly, finally reaching the edge of the bed and sitting down to properly unlace and pull off his shoes. These were three hundred dollar Nike shoes - Aleks and  _ Iphissyss _ could both go fuck each other before he got them messed up.

He was still unlacing the knot in the first shoe when a familiar weight draped itself across his shoulders, dirty blond out of the corner of his eye and a warm face pressed to the warm skin of his neck.

“Slut,” He rolled his shoulders just to see if he could dislodge Aleks, but it just made Aleks cling.

“Only for you, sweetheart,” Aleks fluttered his eyes and it made James squirm - that fucker  _ knew _ his neck was ticklish.

“Me and  _ Iphissyss _ ,”

“Don’t be jealous of a sex demon, James, I promise they didn’t mean a thing,” Aleks pulled at him a little and James managed to get his shoes off before he was finally forced onto his back so Aleks could swing around like he was still in the goddamn wrestling club and straddle his hips.

“Me? Jealous?” James scoffed, “I don’t even like you,”

“Mhm,” Aleks smiled - grinned widening into an almost disconcerting look as James had trouble keeping his eyes on his face and not...lower, “Of course not. Not a single feeling of positivity.”

“Not a one,” James confirmed, reaching up for Aleks’ face so he could pull him down and into a kiss. 

Aleks kissed back, inhaling sharply; like James had done something worthy of shocking him. It was more violent than usual - but James didn’t mind it. Aleks didn’t move his hands from where they were fumbling with the button to James’ jeans, but he used his knees for leverage and somehow managed to push James back into the bed from where he’d set up a little to kiss Aleks better. He reached down to help when he realized that Aleks’ hands were shaking a little too much for him to deal with the pants situation on his own, and lifted his hips so Aleks could pull them down. Aleks managed to get them to mid-thigh before he gave up, a groan in three voices coming from his lips as he felt James up without opening his eyes. 

“You’re perfect,” Aleks said, and it was Iphissyss’ voices, “Let me touch you,”

“Whatever,” James sighed, “But, uh, can you, like...not talk? You’re kinda killing the mood, dude.”

“James,” Aleks said and it was Aleks, “You can’t just say shit like that to a demon,”

“Oh, sorry,” James shrugged, voice not sorry at all, “I didn’t know the etiquette for a surprise demonic threesome. I’ll ask nicer next time,”

“Fuck you,” Aleks pushed a hand through James’ hair, forced the hair tie out so his curls came free.

“I thought you already were,” James swallowed, tilting his head so Aleks could lean into his neck and suck hard, biting bruises into the skin. 

“Do you want them inside  _ you _ ?” Aleks said, and it was supposed to be a threat, but James couldn’t help but make the joke.

“Aren’t I about to?” 

“J _ ames _ ,” Aleks groaned, amused and exasperated in equal measure, “Turn the fuck over.”

“You’d better be planning some prep, fucker,” James warned but, when Aleks lifted off enough, he did as asked and turned onto his stomach, looking over his shoulder to give Aleks an unamused look.

“Please,” Aleks scoffed but it was Iphissyss, “We know what we are doing.”

“Oh my God,” James turned back to stare at the wall, regretting his life choices, “What did I say about talking?”

“You’re gonna hurt their feelings,” Aleks said, putting a warning hand on James’ hip, “Besides, they _are_ a sex demon. Maybe this is gonna be the best sex of your life.”  
“Maybe it’ll be better than usual, at least,” James wiggled, “You could learn a thing or two, is all I’m sayin’.”

“That’s not what you were  _ sayin _ ’ yesterday,” Aleks reminded him, making his face go a little warm. 

“Just shut up and rail me, Aleks.” James pushed his arms above his head, under the pillows, and laid his head on them so he could relax properly.

“Okay,” Aleks agreed, and his voice was a little choked. James hid a smile in his arms, closing his eyes. 

He heard the cap to something - presumably the lube - popped open, but Aleks didn’t immediately skip to prep. He settled himself on James’ hips, careful not to rest any weight on his lower back, and pressed his hands to his bared shoulders instead. His hands were warm and slick, the skin rough but the touch gentle and firm. James could feel his arousal pressed against his ass, hot enough that it was almost a miracle that it wasn’t burning him, but then his hands stole all the attention when they started to knead the tense muscles of his back. 

James gasped, couldn’t hold it back, when familiar fingers dug into his shoulders and neck, rubbing in slow, rolling motions that forced locked muscle to relax under the touch. Thumbs rubbed smooth, deep circles into the base of his skull, slowly moving down his spine, making his hands spasm and then grip tight into the pillows and sheet under them. He turned his face further into his arms, his throat tight, his face heating up. This was...intimate. He and Aleks, they did things fast and rough and fun. This was...intense, and James was barely undressed, his legs caught in his own goddamn pants.

“Aleks,” He couldn’t help but hiss when Aleks had worked his way lower down his spine, to where this was sure to feel nice now but bite him back later, and Aleks immediately let up, branching away with that warning, still rolling the heels of his palms along the skin and muscle closer to his hips and sides than his spine. It  _ all _ felt - nice. Aleks’ hands were talented at any time, but this was...different. He was more sure, knew exactly what he was doing and that James would like it. Part of James knew it was Iphissyss giving him a friendly tip, but the rest of James couldn’t get over that it was  _ Aleks _ and that made heat bubble in his stomach. 

“You look…” Aleks finally broke his silence, and it was still his voice, “Jesus, James,” 

“Why is this happening?” James said, and it came out sharper than he meant it to but Aleks’ words had made him  _ nervous _ , made him feel a little too vulnerable for what was  _ supposed _ to be a quick fuck to sate Iphissyss. 

“Because you’re…” Aleks audibly swallowed, trailing his hands down his spine starting at his neck and stopping just above his ass, making him shudder “They feed off arousal, and you, uh...You get me pretty hot, to say the least. You’re...soft, here,” Aleks moved his hands back up to the middle of James’ back and then outward, digging his fingers in until James arched with a muffled moan at the near-painful feeling that melted into a warm pleasure as tension was released, “When I work you over, at least.”

“I thought only old couples did this shit to spice up their sex life,” James couldn’t help but tease, voice shaking, “Are we getting boring already?”

“Boring? Us?” Aleks laughed quietly, digging his fingers into a different place that had James arching away and then back into his hands with a surprised gasp, “I don’t think so.”

James couldn’t answer, too lost in the feeling of being worked over like fucking bread dough, Aleks’ hands strong and hot and still slick with oil that was slowly filling the room up with the scent of vanilla. James didn’t even  _ like _ vanilla all that much, but suddenly it was one of the most arousing things he’d ever smelled before. 

He lost track of time. It felt like Aleks’ hands were everywhere, moving up his back now until he was back to his shoulders and neck. Aleks’ fingers threaded through his hair, pressed their pads against his scalp and moved in slow, wide circles that had his breath hitching in his chest, his fingers twisting into the sheets, his toes curling a little. He hardly noticed his hips moving against the mattress until he heard Aleks moan quietly, his shaking thighs to either side of James’ telling James exactly how hard he was working to keep the focus on James. 

“‘M supposed to be helping you,” James found himself saying, mostly slurred because he was so relaxed he wasn’t even sure he was awake anymore, He arched into the fingers in his hair, tilted his head this way and that to get them where he wanted them. Fuck, he was acting like  _ Ein _ . 

“You are,” Aleks assured him, breathless, and James didn’t try to argue again. He’d never claimed to be selfless, after all. 

He absolutely did  _ not _ make an unhappy noise when Aleks withdrew from the scalp massage, and he would have kicked at Aleks for laughing at him if that hadn’t involved moving. 

“Just relax,” Aleks said quietly, and it was his voice but it sounded like it had dragged itself across broken glass, gravelly and low, “Leave it all to me.”

James barely hummed in response, most of his concentration on Aleks hands. They’d left his hair for his spine again, trailing down to the start of his ass again and then going farther, until he’d cupped both cheeks in firm hands and kneaded them. Earlier, James would have probably hit him for it - but now, it was mostly just a continuation of the massage and James’ only reaction was to inhale deeply, try to control his reaction and not push into the touch. 

Aleks removed his hands and James mourned their loss quietly, finally turning his head again so he could catch a glimpse of him. 

He had the bottle of oil in his hands, pouring more into his palm before closing the cap and tossing it back onto the bed so he could rub his hands together to spread it evenly. His face was concentrated, like he was  _ listening _ almost, but his attention was entirely on James. He looked up, caught James’ eye, and his pupils were blown wide with arousal.

“You’re getting off on this,” James found himself saying, and he hadn’t exactly meant to but Aleks was nodding before he’d even finished.

“You…” Aleks swallowed again, putting his hands back on James’ ass and squeezing, watching James’ face closely as James clenched his teeth against the feeling, “You look good, relaxed.”

“Shut up,” James scoffed, breaking eye contact so he could hide his face in his arms again. 

“It’s true,” Aleks said firmly, and then with a little more hesitance, “I like when you let me see you like this.”

James flushed red, feeling  _ something _ welling up in his chest that felt suspiciously like butterflies. “If you don’t get your dick in me, I’m going to fucking leave you here,” He said severely, though his tone was probably ruined by the fact that he barely lifted his head off his arms. 

“Don’t worry,” Aleks leaned forward, pressed a kiss to the back of his neck after he pushed his hair to the side, “I’ll take care of you. Relax. If I can’t make this the best sex of your life with a demon on my side, then there’s no helping me.”

James  _ would _ have come back with some sort of snappy answer. It would have really dug in and made Aleks stop teasing him and touching him like he was some sort of special lay or  _ seducing him _ or whatever was happening here - but he couldn’t because he’d nearly swallowed his tongue. He’d nearly swallowed his tongue because Aleks had spread his cheeks and pressed the pads of one of his thumbs against his hole and then slowly - and this was the part where James had nearly swallowed his tongue - sunk inside. 

James didn’t bottom often. Never, before Aleks, and the two of them rarely went slow enough for penetration. On the off chance that they did, Aleks was usually the one who didn’t mind. James was hard to open up, was the thing. He didn’t relax easy, he wasn’t known for his laid-back attitude, and he over-thought everything and someone’s dick in his ass was no exception. Special occasions and the rare times when James felt like it were really the only times either of them were willing to put in the work.

Iphissyss, apparently, was okay with putting in the work with Aleks.

And all of this was to say that Aleks’ thumb felt - big. Even relaxed, James wasn’t used to anything coming  _ in _ and it was an intense, overwhelming feeling that had him exhaling hard and pushing back into it. He hadn’t been The Most enthusiastic about this going in, but he always forgot how good Aleks felt in him until he was  _ in him _ .

Aleks pushed his thumb in to the second knuckle, stroking along James’ back and making some, content noises.

“You’re so hot inside,” Aleks said, but it was Iphissyss, “You’re perfect, you’re everything…”

“I want Aleks,” James said sharply, tensing up, and Aleks was there, kissing his shoulders and making shushing noises.

“I’m here,” Aleks promised, keeping his voice low, “I’m here, it’s all me, baby,”

“I want you,” James shook his head, “Not -”

“I know,” Aleks said, but he sounded pleased, “They just like you, they can’t resist you,”

“Tell them to  _ try _ ,” James reached back and Aleks pushed his arm back, but slid off of his lower thighs so he was laying on the bed next to him instead. It gave him a better position to reach up and tangle their hands together, letting James grip his fingers in a slow pulse as he got used to the small push and pull of his thumb inside of him.

James turned his head so he could face him, flushed and panting, and Aleks wasn’t doing much better. His eyes were heated, catching James’ eyes and forcing him into what could have been described as a staring contest but...wasn’t, so much as it was James not wanting to stop  _ looking _ at him.

His eyes fluttered closed when Aleks slowly pulled his thumb out and rubbed against his hole with his middle finger instead. It was a different angle now that he’d moved, the heel of his hand against the top of James’ ass, using his pointer and ring finger to keep his cheeks spread and his access unhindered. 

“Look at me,” Aleks murmured, nearly begging, and James forced his eyes open, licking his dry lips. Aleks watched him closely as he pressed inside again, deeper than his thumb, stopping at the first knuckle. He looked like he was drinking in what he was seeing, and James wanted to feel embarrassed, wanted to tell him to stop looking, but it felt warm and smooth and intense and he liked having Aleks’ eyes on him, even if he couldn’t say it out loud. Aleks pushing past the first knuckle took James’ breath away but he tried to keep his eyes open, gripped Aleks’ hand tighter and made a soft noise in the back of his throat that made Aleks’ hips twitch. 

It couldn’t have been a good position for Aleks, stretched along James’ body to accommodate his sudden need to  _ hold hands _ like this was their first time and they were blushing virgins while also stretching him, but Aleks wasn’t complaining. James wanted to spread his legs more, but his legs were caught by his  _ goddamn _ pants. When he’d thought this was just going to be a rutting fuck, it had made sense and he hadn’t bothered to kick them off. Now, with more of a  _ First Time Intensity _ feel than a  _ Fuck Me To Death _ feel, he regretted the decision.

“Your mouth does this thing,” Aleks leaned forward, caught his bottom lip in a kiss, and James leaned into it, breathing through his nose so he wouldn’t have to pull away until Aleks finally did, “It looks good.”

“Hm,” James blinked, slow and heavy, pushing into his finger, “You can move it.”

“Can I?” Aleks smiled, beginning to thrust his finger slowly, barely moving it in and out but moreso rubbing along the walls inside, “You’re so tight, James. I mean, you’re always tight but..And watch…”

He leaned forward again, pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth and dropped his voice to a low whisper, “You’re gonna let me in, aren’t you, James?”

And then he pressed his ring finger inside, too, his pinky replacing it in holding James’ open. James’ mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, toes curling at the feeling of stretching around two fingers. It didn’t hurt, he was too relaxed, but it felt  _ big _ , like a stretch that he just wasn’t ready for even as his body showed exactly how ready he was.

It wiggled inside, slow and imprecise but purposefully so, like Aleks was testing the waters on exactly how willing his flesh was to surrender. James must have been holding up the proverbial white flag because the ring finger joined its partner inside of him, slowly bending so that Aleks had hooked them.

James tightened his grip on Aleks’ hand, his other hand fisting the sheets. He closed his eyes, inhaling hard and pulling his knees under his body a little so that he could push into it. 

“You did,” Aleks breathed out, sounding as surprised as James. Two fingers were a  _ lot _ in the world of James taking it up the ass. It usually required at least fifteen minutes of slowly working his insides over before his body would allow another intrusion - the actual penetration of the dick was never preceded by less than forty minutes of prep.

“I did,” James said, feeling a little proud, but mostly shocked. 

“You’re squeezing me,” Aleks said, and his breath was warm against James’ lips, “I can feel your body working around me.”

“Stop,” James knocked their foreheads together lightly, “You sound like a porn actor.”

“It’s true,” Aleks said defensively, his face flushed a dark pink, “See, watch,”

He twisted his hand a little, and James fluttered around him involuntarily, a high-pitched  _ ngh _ sound escaping James’ throat before he could stop it. 

“See?” Aleks smirked, smug, and James squeezed his hand until he winced in revenge, “Okay, okay, sorry,”

“You’d better fuckin’ be,” James grumbled back and then went rigid when Aleks’ knuckles brushed against his prostate. He wasn’t as sensitive as other people, like Aleks, but he wasn’t totally numb to the feeling either. It took a little longer, but Aleks  _ had _ given him a prostate orgasm before. Today, though, it felt...Jesus.

“Is that Iphissyss?” He couldn’t help but ask once he’d regained control of his jaw, “Is he making me…like this?”

“Like what?”

“...sensitive,” James admitted, dropping his voice like he was ashamed. It wasn’t that he  _ was _ , but it was...fuck, it was embarrassing. When Aleks brushed against it again, he made another soft noise that he couldn’t help, and had to close his eyes.

“No,” Aleks answered after a moment, something in his voice making James open his eyes. The look on his face, aroused and a little awed, made James close them again. He was going to lose it if he watched Aleks look at him like that, “No, it’s you...because I’m working you right.”

“Ah,” James huffed out an understanding noise, brows furrowing and mouth hanging open loosely as Aleks set up a slow rhythm of thrusting his fingers, pulling them about halfway out before slowly pushing them back in and rubbing against his prostate each time. His fingers felt longer than ever, miles long, thick and full. It wasn’t  _ quite _ pleasure without the slow, prolonged rubbing of that spot, but it wasn’t pain and he didn’t want it to stop. It was almost addicting, a pressure inside of him that he couldn’t get rid of. It was  _ Aleks _ , inside of him.

It went on for a long time, maybe ten minutes, maybe more, James honestly couldn’t say. He was panting, sweating, his legs beginning to shake, but Aleks was steady. His fingers didn’t falter, didn’t get faster or rougher or impatient. Instead, even though James could feel the way he was fighting off the urge to hump against James’ thigh, the only change he made was to twist his hand a little more to better rub against the spot that had James twitching into the bed. 

“Aleks,” James gasped, his free hand moving to grab Aleks’ shoulder, his other hand still gripping Aleks’ tight, “Aleks, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ , Aleks,”

Aleks hummed, licking his lips, “That’s right, baby, just go with it...it’s okay, just…”

James pressed his head down into his arms, clenching his eyes shut as the orgasm rolled over him like a wave. It started as a spark in the gut but then traveled lightening fast to his toes and grew thicker from there, traveling back up his shaking legs to his trembling hips, pausing in his stomach just long enough to make him twitch hard, before it kept going, sweeping over his loose shoulders and up his arms to his finger tips. Aleks groaned low and rough into his shoulder, like  _ he _ was the one having the orgasm, and James clung frantically to his shoulder, shaking with it until Aleks finally moved his fingers away from the spot long enough for James to recover. He was still hard, leaking now he was sure, but his body felt  _ almost _ satisfied. On the cusp of satisfaction. He liked it, but he knew he wouldn’t for long if Aleks chose to tease him with it. 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” Aleks said, sounding wrecked, “You should be illegal.”

“What does,” James started to say, but had to stop because Aleks brushed against his prostate again and he’d tensed up against the stimulation, his legs still shaking, “That  _ mean _ ?”

“It means,” Aleks slipped a third finger inside with barely any resistance and James was back to being slack-jawed and overwhelmed, unable to let go of his shoulder or hand, “That you look incredible. I want to see it again.”

“Gimme…” James took a hard breath, tensing and relaxing around the three fingers inside of him, “Gimme a sec,”

“Don’t worry,” Aleks smiled, “That won’t be the last time I see it. Iphissyss is having a blast.”

“Great,” James rolled his eyes, “I was real fuckin’ worried about them having a good time.”

“They like the way you shake,” Aleks went on, dropping his voice again. James couldn’t help but shudder at the sound, liking the way Aleks’ throat sounded like he’d just swallowed a shot of whiskey and hadn’t quite recovered, “Your face goes all...soft, your feet turn in like you’re trying to get away from it but you arch back to meet it,” 

“Aleks, keep talking and I’m going to shove my foot up your ass,” James warned, his chest going warm with arousal and shame both. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ like _ that Aleks liked what he saw - it was just...James wasn’t used to thinking about how he looked, it was making him feel nervous and excited and uncomfortable in a good way all at once, and he didn’t want to feel any of those things while they were having a demonic threesome. These kinds of things...he just wanted to share them with Aleks - and  _ only _ Aleks. Even if that meant he didn’t get the suddenly expert hands all over him. He’d take Aleks on his own over this anyday.

“Okay, I get it,” Aleks laughed, pressing another kiss to his mouth, “I’ll stop. But, just, uh…” he pressed his dick harder against James’ thigh, “This is yours, you know? You did this. Not Iphissyss.”

James nearly choked again, needing to take a moment before he just fucking came right then and there. He nodded weakly, but the smirk that Aleks shot him showed that he understood exactly what his words had done. 

Aleks didn’t touch his prostate again, but that didn’t mean that he sped up his stretching at all, either. James would not have needed nearly forty minutes of prep, but Aleks still gave it to him - at least, James could only assume that that was how long he was worked over. He’d lost his place in time almost at the very beginning, and he hadn’t been able to grab hold of it again since. There was no clock, so all he could go off of was his gut feeling.

By the time Aleks was working four fingers in and out of him, James was wet and sloppy and a fucking mess. He was nearly agonizing, every touch a pleasure and every pleasure a  _ torture _ . His legs were trapped - he couldn’t spread them, couldn’t get any  _ relief _ , and Aleks had pinned his legs with one of his own so he couldn’t rut to release into the mattress, either.

“Aleks,  _ please _ ,” He shuddered, not for the first time, “I’m  _ ready _ ,”

“Just a little more,” Aleks promised, sounding choked off and just barely in control of himself, “Just a little more, baby, just wait until…”

“Until  _ what _ ,” James demanded, and his voice cracked and he didn’t  _ care _ . He’d managed to stop holding onto Aleks’ shoulder at some point, but his hand was locked in the sheets again and he was gripping onto Aleks’ hand for dear life.

“Until,” Aleks leaned forward to kiss him again, slow and sweet and intense, and brushed against that spot inside of him - sudden, unexpected, rough. He bolted onto his knees with a loud keening noise into the kiss, breaking the kiss so he could sob for breath a few times, turning his face into his arms to hide his teary eyes. Jesus  _ Christ _ .

“Until that,” Aleks pressed open mouthed kisses along his shoulders and the back of his neck, pulled his fingers out one at a time until James was empty and aching to be filled again. He felt...gross, kind of? Slimey, almost, from the oil on his back and in his hair, on his hands and down the crack of his ass and  _ inside _ of him in abundance because Aleks had refreshed the slick twice since he’d first started fingering him. He would have said he didn’t like it, but it would be a lie and he honestly wasn’t sure he could even think enough to try to save any pride at this point.

“I’m gonna take your pants off,” Aleks said quietly, untangling his hand from James’ so he could sit up and James collapsed back onto his stomach, lying limp and exhausted and close to tears of desperation.

Aleks did as he said, pulling his jeans and boxers off of his legs - along with his socks - and throwing them somewhere he didn’t care to find out. When Aleks got back onto the bed, he returned to his original position, sitting on James’ thighs and setting his hands on his hips.

“James, you just don’t look wet enough.” He said, tapping a finger against his hole hard enough to make James jolt.

“Aleks, you’ve got gallons of oil in me,”

“Maybe a little more,” Aleks continued as if he hadn’t spoken, and then slid down James’ body so he could lean down. James understood what was about to happen barely a second before Aleks had pressed his mouth to his ass and slid his tongue around the rim of him, and couldn’t do anything but hold onto the sheets and hide his face in his arms again.

He was still sensitive, and Aleks’ tongue felt like fire licking at him. There were no fingers, but he felt Aleks spread his cheeks with both hands, gripping so hard he was sure he would be bruised. 

He tried to say Aleks’ name, but he couldn’t speak. Couldn’t think. He could just hold on, his legs still mostly trapped between Aleks’, breathing unevenly, nails digging into his palms through the sheets. 

Aleks pressed as close as he could go, lapping the flat of his tongue against James’ perineum and up, where he stiffed it so he could spear inside. One of Aleks’ hands left his cheeks to slide under him, cup his balls for a moment and then press a knuckle just behind him hard enough that James nearly wailed into his arms, his legs stiffening, his hips jumping against the bed. 

Aleks hummed in amusement, starting to slowly work his knuckle into the spot while his tongue rolled inside of him, his teeth scraped against the edges of James’ hole. 

James couldn’t handle it. He was still sensitive,  _ too _ sensitive, Aleks was attacking his prostate from the other side; his balls were drawing up, going tight, and Aleks’ tongue wasn’t being any kinder. It was wet, wetter than the oil, and so hot, giving when James’ involuntarily clenched but firm enough to stretch him enough that he could feel it. It was flexible, shorter than his fingers but more psychologically pleasing because it was Aleks’  _ tongue _ \- it shouldn’t have been  _ down there _ , but it  _ was _ , and James was going to go crazy. He reached back with one hand, gripped frantically at Aleks’ hair, like he could hold him in place, trying to grind back without even thinking about it. 

He was wriggling, trying to spread his legs only for Aleks’ to stop him, and he just needed  _ more _ .

Aleks switched up the position of his hand, instead using his thumb to carefully, firmly knead the spot behind James’ balls, and sunk his pointer in with his tongue with little warning.

James couldn’t hold back the sob for air, pressing into the touch, and then soundly arching away when it zeroed in on his prostate with no hesitation, working it around Aleks’ tongue.

“Aleks!” He gripped his hair harder without meaning to, and Aleks groaned into him, his eyelashes fluttering against the sensitive skin of James’ ass, and that was  _ it _ . It was like another wave, a little stronger than the last. It started out in his toes this time, somehow, and he jerked and shook with it, mouth open against his arm, eyes clenched closed, throat so tight he couldn’t make a noise except for a high pitched whimper that was strangled into silence. His muscles locked, his legs tried to close, but Aleks had him held open and there was nothing he could do about it. His tongue didn’t stop, his fingers seemed to only start moving faster, and James just kept  _ coming _ , never _ ending _ , until it was almost too much, until he couldn’t breath, his vision was getting spotty even in the dark of closed eyes, and then he  _ could _ , and Aleks was carefully removing his fingers and pulling his face away.

His body unlocked with a low, long groan from his throat, and he was suddenly boneless.

Aleks crawled back up his body until he was sitting on his thighs again, 

“I think you’re wet enough now. You ready?”

“Need a second,” James begged, shaking his head even while he pressed his hips back and up as best he could, offering himself.

“Hm,” Aleks spread his cheeks with both hands, the thumb of either hand pressing against his stretched hole just enough to make it flutter before they both sunk in and Aleks spread him open, exposed his insides to his view, “You look ready.”

“Aleks _ andr _ ,” James reached back up to grab at his pillows with both hands again, understanding that he wouldn’t be getting a break like last time, and he felt Aleks laugh silently. He almost turned around to rip the fucker a new one, but was appeased by the pressure of something burning hot and tapered against his trembling hole.

He still couldn’t spread his legs, being pinned down by Aleks’, but he pushed onto his shaking elbows so he could look over his shoulder and take in the view. Aleks was holding both of his cheeks again, fondling them with firm, hard gropes, but James could see the base of him peeking over the top of his ass, and he could see the enraptured look on Aleks’ face as he stared down at his own dick and where he would be pushing in. 

“Slow,” James said weakly, like he always did, even if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he  _ needed _ it to be slow after being so thoroughly wrecked during the prep period. 

“I got you,” Aleks said again, and James knew he did.

When Aleks pushed in, it was...vivid, to say the least. Even stretched as he was, spread by his thumbs, the stretch was something. His cock gave a little under the pressure of James’ muscles, but it didn’t give like his fingers did, didn’t mold to him, and he was barely halfway in by the time he’d reached the depths that his fingers had.

James hissed out a breath, was reaching down to press against his pelvis to ask for a break when Aleks stopped on his own, his thumbs having pulled out of his hole to be replaced with his dick but still being used to spread him wide open so Aleks could get a good view. 

“You’re opening up for me,” Aleks sighed, sounding close to proud, “Fuck, your hole is all stretched and pink…” He rubbed his thumb around the rim stretched over the skin of his dick, and James clenched both his fists tight to fight the strong urge to try to take more in before he was ready just to...push Aleks over the edge he was obviously teetering on.

There was more oil suddenly being poured on the part of Aleks’ cock that wasn’t inside of him, already warm but feeling cool compared to the heat being generated by their connection. It made things slicker - if possible - and Aleks pressed the final half inside, pushing off his knees for leverage and keeping James’ lower body pressed into the mattress so he couldn’t try to take control. 

It wasn’t until he was fully seated, pulsing hard inside James, surrounded by him and yet feeling like  _ he _ was surrounding  _ James _ , that he tapped at his shoulders.

“Gimme your arms,” He cleared his throat, “Please.”

James, without even thinking about it, pulled a pillow closer so he could rest his head on it and moved his arms back so Aleks could reach them. He grabbed them, crossed them behind James’ back, and gripped his forearms tightly in his hands, using them as a brace to slowly pull out of James. James couldn’t help but let out a crawling moan, soft when he was pulling out and then a little louder, cut off, when he pushed back in sharply. There was something about being held down like that, having his arms held behind his back, Aleks using his own body like a handle to fuck into him, that made his whole body go  _ hot _ . 

“Aleks,” He huffed, “Oh my God, Aleks,”

“Shh,” Aleks kept his arms locked with one hand, the other moving to the back of his neck, putting some weight on it, “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Okay,” James said weakly, because there was literally nothing else he could say except  _ please _ and he’d already  _ done that _ . 

And then Aleks fucked him.

If he’d thought it was going to be all soft and gentle because that was how the prep had been, he’d have been wrong. Aleks wasn’t  _ rough _ , but he was hard and he was by no means slow. He thrust into James like he owned him, held him in place by his hips and his arms and his neck, pulled out slow and shoved back in hard and  _ deep _ , so deep James thought he may lose his mind.  _ This _ was the Aleks that James knew, the one that he wasn’t just familiar with but sometimes found himself craving enough to go through an hour of prep. Aleks had worshiped him earlier but, now, it was almost as if he’d been doing all of it just to have James open like this. His body gave easily, couldn’t resist. The noises,  _ Jesus _ , the noises; slick squelching sounds that should have grossed him out but only made him hotter because he knew Aleks had worked that oil into him with four fingers until he’d been close to crying, that he was fucking in so deep in him that he wouldn’t be able to reach far enough inside of himself to clean it out. Aleks gripped his wrists hard enough that they must have been bruising, an inhuman grip that James could for sure say was Iphissyss’ influence - though James, in this instance, didn’t mind. Aleks didn’t often bruise him, was worried that he would hurt him, but James thought he’d feel robbed if he didn’t come out of this with at least  _ some _ marks. 

James had thought he was going to lose his mind at just how Aleks was moving, at the possessive way he’d splayed his palm and fingers across the back of his neck, held him down and rocked into him as he pleased; and then he’d moved an inch to the right, made a soft noise of concentration, and rammed into James’ prostate.

He screamed. He hadn’t  _ meant to _ , but he did - screamed into the pillow he’d grabbed just to support his head, and tried to arch into it but  _ couldn’t _ . 

“Ah, there’s my boy…” Aleks said thoughtfully, sounding too pleased with himself, but then he was doing it  _ again _ and then  _ again _ , and James couldn’t  _ breathe _ , let alone yell at him for sounding too smug. 

He didn’t have enough air to scream anymore, could barely get his lungs to work, so what came out instead were the soft  _ ahh _ s of pleasure, blurry vision staring at the pillows in front of him, wishing it were a mirror so he could see Aleks at work. The bed didn’t have a headboard, but the frame hit the wall with each forceful thrust, creating a steady background noise to his own  _ ahh - ahh - ahh - ahhs _ , a shaky exhale forced out of him by every inward press of Aleks’ dick into the spot that was making his vision go white. 

He wanted to say Aleks’ name, beg him and thank him and curse him all in equal measure, but he couldn’t get the words to form in his brain, let alone in his mouth. His fingers spasmed and then formed back into fists against his back. Aleks’ hand at his neck carefully slid forward into his hair, tangling in the curls and then pulling them into a tight fist until his scalp stung painfully. It made him groan, made his hips twitch hard into the mattress, where he was slowly but surely working himself up against the rough sheets.

“You think you’re so smart,” Aleks sighed, “But I know what you’re doing. And you called  _ me _ a slut. You think I’ll let you come against the  _ mattress _ , James? Stop moving your hips or, I swear to God, you won’t be coming the rest of the night.”

“Aleks,” He finally choked out, not even hesitating to believe him. Aleks could be petty and vindictive on his good days - James didn’t want to know how far he’d push him with a demon inside of him. “‘m  _ trying _ ,” 

“Try  _ harder _ ,” Aleks said, punctuating his final word with a rough thrust that had James sobbing into the pillow again, his whole body shaking at the abuse of his prostate. He wasn’t this sensitive, not  _ usually _ , but this whole situation was turning him on. He was so hard, he could barely  _ think _ . 

He managed to stop moving his hips though, put the energy into twisting his feet into the sheets at the end of the mattress. 

“There we go…” Aleks praised, sounding pleased, and damn if that wasn’t enough to have James’ body pulsing, “There we go, James, you’re doing so good for me. I want you to come again, okay? Like before.”

James nodded weakly. It was a nice compromise, he could agree, but it wasn’t what he  _ wanted _ . Whatever Aleks was going to give him at the end, though, James trusted him. He would take care of him.

“Ready?” Aleks gripped his hair harder, pulled his head up a little, “I don’t want you to hide. Loud, baby, if they’re listening then I want them to hear.”

And James barely had enough time to think  _ oh fuck _ before he was being pounded into like Aleks was a goddamn jackhammer. The bed banged against the wall hard enough that there was no  _ way _ the rest of the crew didn’t know what was happening - James hoped that they’d had the fucking foresight to leave the goddamn house, but he doubted it. Aleks had found his angle, and he hit it well each time. James couldn’t even scream, so overwhelmed that he couldn’t do anything except gap silently and take it. His toes curled wildly, his hands twisting frantically but unable to escape Aleks’ grip in his current position, Aleks holding his head up by his hair so he couldn’t muffle his voice and - when he found it - any hope of the others not...realizing, or something, was out of the window. He didn’t quite scream, but he couldn’t help but make noise - marking each sudden and sharp breach into his body with a breathy cry. His eyes stung, his ass ached, his stomach  _ hurt _ with each intense spike of pleasure and arousal, his scalp prickled, his thighs were too close together to relieve any pressure and  _ all he could do was take it  _ until - with a silent sob, he was tossed over the edge Aleks had taken him to. 

He didn’t  _ come _ , but a quasi-orgasm rolled over him again. This time, it was no wave. Rather, it felt like a steamroller. There was no small lightning to his toes - it started in his gut and emanated outward in hard, great jerks of his muscles. He was pretty sure he cried, but couldn’t be positive - was pretty sure he screamed, but couldn’t be positive. 

All he  _ was _ sure of was that he blacked out for a solid few seconds. When he came back to it, he was still so hard it hurt, and Aleks was still stretching his hole around his dick, and he’d stopped pulling his hair so he could stroke it instead.

“That was perfect,” Aleks said, except it was Iphissyss, “You’re so perfect, you’re so beautiful...what a good body, what good  _ energy _ ,”

James made an unhappy noise, struggling to break the grip on his arms, and Aleks released him immediately.

“It’s okay,” Aleks said, and it was Aleks, leaning down to kiss his wrists and then his shoulders and neck again, “It’s okay, they’re just...pleased. You’re doing so good, baby...You okay?”

“I…” James said, and was pretty sure his legs were shaking hard enough that he could be described as vibrating, “I think I just came so hard I went blind.”

“And it wasn’t even a proper orgasm,” Aleks patted his ass and kissed his neck again, “I’ll let you rest a little, okay? Then we’re gonna turn you over so I can look at your stupid face.”

“Ew, why?” James sniffed, but he turned into it when Aleks gripped his chin so they could kiss over his shoulder again. It was hard to keep going, James was panting too hard and Aleks was still twitching little thrusts because he couldn’t control his hips, buried in James’ ass as he was, but they kept at it, sometimes just breathing into the same small space with their foreheads pressed together until James slowly nodded.

“O-okay,” He cleared his throat, “How do you want me?”

Aleks groaned softly, braced against James’ ass with his hands again and slowly pulled out. The moment he left completely, James made a discontented noise; his dick  _ ached _ , he wanted to  _ come _ , he wanted Aleks inside of him while he  _ did it _ \- but then Aleks was swinging off of him and blood was returning to his legs and James groaned - in pain, this time. 

“I know, I know,” Aleks said apologetically, rubbing his legs roughly to get the blood flowing again, “You were good for me, James,”

“Shut up,” James hissed, wincing as he slowly,  _ carefully _ , turned onto his back. He reached for a pillow, but Aleks was ahead of him and had already grabbed one to stuff under his back for support. 

“You keep saying that,” Aleks brushed James’ hair out of his face, off his sweaty forehead, wiped at the drying tears in the corner of his eye, caught his top lip in a kiss this time, “But I don’t think you mean it.”

“Whatever,” James said firmly, or tried to, but he chased Aleks’ lips when he started to pull away, hands going to cage Aleks’ face so he could kiss him properly. He found the both of them making soft noises, hums and groans, their tongues meeting, their teeth catching lips, their noses bumping. It wasn’t the best kiss, aesthetically, but  _ fuck _ , if it didn’t make it even harder for James to breathe.

Finally, though, Aleks pulled away properly, dropping another kiss to his forehead before he moved to settle himself between his legs. 

“I,” He said loudly, trailing his eyes from James’ face, down his chest and stomach, eyes settling on his thighs. He stroked up and down James’ legs, ankle to knee, and James watched him flick his eyes up and then go back to his thighs. After a long moment, James started to close his legs, but Aleks made a soft disapproving noise and pushed his legs back into place, stroking past his knee and down his inner thighs. James was still recovering, shaking, and he nearly flinched away from the light touch but stopped himself. Aleks would have just followed him.

Aleks didn’t touch his dick, he must have known how close James was to coming, but he pressed inhumanly warm fingers so just close that James’ eyes fluttered shut and his breathing hitched. 

“Fuck,” Aleks leaned down to flutter light kisses across where his fingers had been touching, “Thicker than a snicker, Jesus,” 

“Did you just say  _ thicker than a snicker _ about my  _ thighs _ ,” James demanded, his eyes snapping open.

“Iphissyss did it,” Aleks said immediately, and then - obviously seeing that James was about to  _ go off _ \- leaned forward to swipe his tongue across James’ dick from root to head. James’ eyes rolled, his whole body jerking, and he forgot his own name - let alone what stupid phrase he’d just used to describe James’ thighs.

“Don’t come,” Aleks said in warning, breathing warmly over the spit-slick line and making James jerk weakly again.

“D-don’t  _ breathe  _ on me, then,” James replied with just as much warning. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself if Aleks did  _ that _ again.

Aleks chuckled, knee-walking closer and using his hands to catch James’ legs behind the knee and push them up.

“Hold these,” He said firmly and James, flushing, held where Aleks’ hands had been, knees to fucking ears, like he was a two-dime whore from the Wild West. 

Hands free, Aleks looked James over hungrily again and then gripped the base of his dick and pushed the head against James’ hole again.

“You want it?”

James’ answering snarl was answer enough because he pushed in. It wasn’t slow like the first time - but hard and a single, smooth stroke that punched the air out of James’ recovering lungs. His legs buckled, nearly falling out of his hands, but Aleks took them easily, pulling James closer by his legs so he was  _ deeper _ , wrapping James’ legs around his waist so his ankles could lock at the base of his back and then leaning forward so he could rest his hands on the bed to either side of James’ head. 

Their eyes met, misty and half closed to wide-eyed and thin-pupiled, and Aleks gave a wolfish grin that had James’ heart racing.

“Fuck, your face…” Aleks huffed, and his hips rolled. It was more of a rut than anything, but it hit James in just the right spot, just too fast, and he jerked hard again, one hand going to grip Aleks’ shoulder hard enough to hurt and the other flying to the pillow above his head for stability. He arched into it, and then away, and then into it, his body a mass of confusion. 

“I  _ can’t _ ,” He sobbed, shaking his head, and Aleks just smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead again.

“You can,” He said simply, “One more, and then you can come.”

“I  _ can’t _ ,” James shuddered just thinking about it, “Aleks, I can’t,”

“Hey,” Aleks used one hand to cup his face, lean down to kiss him for real, “Trust me?”

James didn’t hesitate, even getting teary with the thought as he was. 

“Yes.”

“Then,” Aleks kissed along his jaw, to the spot where his jaw met his skull, “One more, and then you can come. Okay?”

“...One more?” James repeated shakily, his toes still curling and straightening out with aftershocks of the  _ last _ few. 

“One more,” Aleks confirmed, pulling James’ hands free from his shoulder and the tangle of sheets so he could lace his fingers with James’ and pin his hands above his head, “You ready? I’m gonna make it real good for you, just wait and see.”

James nodded, gripping his hands back tight, bracing himself for the violent level of feelings that he knew Aleks was about to make him have.

Instead of ramming into him, though, Aleks switched tactics. He didn’t pull out or push back in, but started to roll his hips in a circular motion, rutting into him with short, sharp movements that mostly missed his overly sensitive prostate. He wasn’t nearly as fast either, instead focusing on leaning down to press kisses and suck bruises into his neck and shoulders, marking him up even further than he already had. 

He kept James’ hands pinned above his head, trailing his mouth down to his chest, teasing one nipple with his tongue before biting down on it sharply enough to make James cry out again and arch into his mouth in the hopes of relieving the pressure. When he looked up, James was ready with a glare for him. It seemed to only make Aleks smirk wider before he went back to what he was doing, sealing his lips over James’ nipple and sucking and biting until it was hot and puffy and sore. He switched to the next one when James finally made a pained noise, giving it the same treatment as the first until it, too, was sore and puffy. 

James wanted to rebuke him, but James could barely remember that he could speak a language, let alone  _ how to _ . He tilted his head back, exposed himself to Aleks, and just tried to breathe through the sparks of pleasure and pressure. It was...too much. Too much, he needed a break but - just  _ one more _ , and Aleks would let him come. He just had to make it through  _ one more _ and he could come. 

“You ready for it?” Aleks finally asked again, once he’d abused James’ nipples enough to satisfy his sick fascination with making James hate him.

“No,” James swallowed, but they both knew that he was just as sickly fascinated in what was happening, and he didn’t argue when Aleks untangled their fingers again to brace James’ hips. He moved his own hands to the pillows above his head, was in the middle of taking a deep, stabilizing breath, when Aleks started up again. 

He didn’t elongate his thrusts, didn’t start to go harder. In fact, he did very little; except for changing the angle, everything was exactly the same as before. Short, deep, sharp ruts into James’ ass, right against his prostate, against the sensitive areas  _ around _ the prostate now that it had been abused so thoroughly, Aleks’ strong hands holding him in place so he couldn’t hope to escape the punishing movements. 

The sounds that came out of him weren’t moans, but they weren’t quite screams either. High-pitched, to be sure, thin with a pleasure so profound it had become pain, which had somehow become pleasurable in its own right. James, had he heard it and not known what had caused it, would have been worried. He was sure whoever was outside the door - hopefully no one - would be terrified for him. But Aleks knew what he was doing. His eyes hadn’t strayed from James’ from the moment he had started again, a frown of concentration on his lips, blond hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was watching for any signs that this was  _ too much _ in a bad way, James knew, and that somehow made it so that the  _ too much _ was in a good way. Knowing that it  _ hurt _ even while it wasn’t  _ hurting _ \- but that Aleks was causing it, and was causing it because he knew exactly how much of it James could take before he broke - made something in James’ stomach settle. Maybe it had been fear, fear that maybe Iphissyss was a little more powerful and insidious than Demonic Possessions had assured him they were, or fear that Aleks had misjudged and James  _ wouldn’t _ be able to take what he was dealing out. Maybe it had just been uncertainty that he would be able to stick it out, that he wouldn’t be enough to help Aleks sate the sex demon. Whatever it was, it was  _ gone _ and, with it, James’ last inhibitions.

“There,” Aleks said, sounding like a punch to the gut, “Your face...you feel it, baby?”

“Mhm,” James twisted his hands into the sheets a little better, spread his legs wider to give Aleks a better angle, and let himself give in to it. He couldn’t control his breathing, or the noises he was making. Even without the loud slamming of the metal frame against the fucked up wall, anyone close by would hear his rhythmic cries, forced out of him with every steady rut of Aleks’ hips, and Aleks wasn’t exactly being the stoic, silent type. He hadn’t been nearly as loud as James this whole time, but his soft whimpers would have been enough to drive James insane on a normal day, let alone at a time like this. Aleks gripped his hips tighter, leaned forward to nose at his jaw until James tilted his head up, and then Aleks picked a piece of unmarked skin and sunk his teeth into it. James barely had a moment to inhale so he could yelp before Aleks suddenly  _ was  _ going faster, and every last gasp of air was again stolen from him. 

Wide-eyed but ultimately sightless, James felt the orgasm coming. Different from the others, this one was going to hurt - but he could take it. With Aleks leaning over him, the  _ cause _ of it, the pistoning of his hips forcing silent screams from James’ throat even while it worked his body into overstimulated hell, James couldn’t help but  _ want it _ .

And got it, he did.

If the first two were waves and the second a steamroller, this was a galvanized sledgehammer. It flattened him, sent him twitching so hard that his legs shot straight out, toes pointing for a long, hard few seconds where he was electricity and Aleks was his live wire. After an extended eternity, he thought it was over and had managed to let out an overstimulated sob, when another wave came over him, Aleks not letting him rest for even a moment, and he threw his head back, clenched his jaw because that’s all he could do to brace himself against it as his limbs shook, his toes curled, his fingers spasmed, his dick jumped as if it was seconds from exploding right then and there. It felt like even his hair had got in on the action; like it had, at some point, become electrified. 

The feeling of it had come from somewhere beyond pleasure, closer to pain but not painful like how he knew it. He was boneless, afterward, once the sharp aftershocks that made him curl in on himself until his face was in Aleks’ shoulder had faded. His eyes were streaming, he’d lost control of his tear ducts and his breathing patterns between the first spasm and the last. What an orgasm.

Aleks pushes his hair back, wiped at his tears, looked pleased as punch with himself. James sobbed, hiccuped, his hands squeezing Aleks’ arms so tightly that they would have matching marks at this point. 

“Hey,” Aleks whispered, like, if he was too loud, James would shatter right in front of him, “Guess what?”

James, who would not be speaking unless absolutely necessary, made a soft, tired, inquisitive noise.

“You did it,” Aleks said with feeling, pride and something else more warm, fond, more intense than James could dare think about right now shining in his eyes. 

“Hm,” James nodded a little, exhausted and achy and still so  _ hard _ that it was no wonder he couldn’t stop crying.

“You wanna come now?” Aleks asked quietly, “It won’t hurt, I promise.”

James, barely able to swallow around the excitement at the prospect of more of  _ this _ , nodded.

“I thought so,” Aleks lifted one of James’ hands, pressed a close-mouthed kiss to his knuckles, and then did the same to the other before he placed them both around his neck and leaned down to kiss James again.

It was while James’ mouth was occupied that he wrapped a warm, slick hand around his cock.

James was  _ sensitive _ , overstimulated and in tears, and his throat hurt from screaming already, but he couldn’t help the loud cry, either. Even knowing it was coming, all he could do was clutch desperately at Aleks’ hair, tense his legs up tight to his sides, arch as close or far away as he could in either direction, and take it.

Aleks didn’t try to torture him, but he didn’t give him an unfair orgasm, either. His hand was tight, almost too tight but not  _ quite _ , slick with vanilla scented oil and warm from body heat. James could feel his heartbeat through his palm, wondered if Aleks could feel his through the pulsing of his dick. 

Aleks jerked him, base to tip, five times, let James pull at his hair frantically, make whatever noises he needed to to deal with the overwhelming feelings and sensations. On the sixth, James pulled at his hair, unable to make any words come out but needing to let Aleks  _ know _ because he didn’t want to get in  _ trouble _ so close to the end. 

“Come on, baby,” Aleks whispered into his hair, one hand still jerking James off tight and fast, the other still bracing on his hip, “You can do it, come for me, show Iphissyss what I did to you,”

And, with that, James came with a barely-there gasp. He shot his load far, some of it landing on his chin, most of it on his chest, a bit on Aleks’ fist. 

Aleks laughed, elated, and didn’t let go of James’ dick until it was sore and James was sobbing again, shoving weakly at his hand until he  _ let go _ . Aleks pulled out slowly again, still rock hard, and cleaned his hand off with a few quick flicks of his tongue. He licked James’ chin clean next, not bothered by the scruff, and James tilted his head back without a thought, giving Aleks all the access he wanted. Aleks took it, licking him clean down his stomach and chest until he reached his dick. At the first gentle lick, James was already reeling, shoving at Aleks’ head weakly, but Aleks was fast and had cleaned the head of his dick of come with a few fast licks that were still enough to have James panting so hard his vision went a little blurry.

“You’re so good,” Aleks mumbled, and it was Iphissyss, “You’re so perfect, you were such a good boy,”

“Aleks,” James said, and his voice cracked because he couldn’t  _ handle this _ , he didn’t  _ want _ the fucking  _ demon _ , he wanted  _ his boyfriend _ , and then Aleks was kissing him again but something was just a little different, a little more familiar.

“I’m here,” Aleks said gently, pushing James’ legs back up. James let him, didn’t even try to protest, too tired and relieved. “They’re gone, it’s just me,”

“Good,” James shivered, “Don’t do that again,”

“What?” Aleks let one leg fall limp, but kept the other up and used his free hand to press back inside, “You didn’t like it? They helped me with the massage. We’ll have to do that from now on. It made you open up like a fucking flower,”

“Shut the fuck up,” James wanted to snap, but it came out as more of a slurred whine. Aleks seemed to get the memo, because he pressed a kiss to James’ slack lips and started to thrust again.

It hurt, but Aleks was avoiding his prostate now, wasn’t  _ trying _ to overstimulate him. He pressed apologetic kisses to every bruise forming on James’ shoulders, stroked his shaking legs and closed his eyes, bit his lip against his own orgasm and James shook with him, felt him come, understood the warmth in him for what it was. Usually, he would give Aleks a hard time for fucking coming inside of him, because it was going to take him fifty years to dig that out - but he was already soaked with oil. What was a little semen at this point? 

When Aleks pulled out, James felt like it was for the last time that night.

He didn’t collapse on top of James like he usually did. Instead, he carefully lowered James legs and then got up, dragging his fingers along James’ body as he walked past him to the suite bathroom. James drifted in and out of sleep, he thought, but he heard the sink come on and then there was a wet cloth on his face, wiping at his tears and lips, and then down his throat and over his chest. Aleks helped him turn over, though it was mostly Aleks at that point, and he wiped James’ back down so he wasn’t slippery with oil anymore. He finally wiped his cock and between his cheeks but, even as gentle as he was being, James flinched back with an angry  _ don’t you dare _ noise. 

“I’m just cleaning,” Aleks said lightly, rubbing a soothing circle into his hip, “It’s okay, just chill out.”

It took a few moments, but the cloth was warm and Aleks was still seemingly okay with taking his time, and he managed to clean James up as much as he could without a fucking deep clean. He wiped himself down after he was done with James, and James watched him through tired, slitted eyes.

“You okay?” Aleks asked, once he’d tossed the rag away and finally laid down next to James. He’d laid facing him, a careful few inches of space between them.

“Mhm,” James hummed softly, too exhausted to really form words.

“You were amazing,” Aleks continued thoughtfully, carefully lifting his hand to push James’ hair out of his face again. James, thankful that he’d removed the hairs that had been itching his nose and cheeks, cracked a small smile and leaned into the touch he brushed against his cheek. 

“No talking now, huh?” Aleks raised an eyebrow and James deigned to nod a little. He did manage to find the strength to tug at his hip, though, until Aleks got the hint and closed the space between them. James turned over, pressed back so that Aleks could toss an arm over his waist and pull him so they were flushed back-to-front, their legs a tangled mess. 

James stroked his hand slowly, already close to passed out. Brett would check on them in the morning at the latest, hopefully with the proper equipment to check to make sure the demon was gone for sure. Until then, he and Aleks were in quarantine and no one would bother them.

“Thank you,” Aleks mumbled into his shoulder, literal seconds before James was asleep.

James honestly didn’t have the energy but, if he  _ had _ , he would have said  _ thank you _ right back. 

Instead, he just squeezed his hand as tight as he could, pressed a kiss to the palm, and finally fell the fuck to sleep. 


End file.
